onepiecerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
The natural abilities of a person in the world. These can be increased by training or if something happened to you. Conditioning Conditioning has to do with ones conditioning of their body whether being a small, average or big person. Their strength, speed and stamina are based on their state that their body is in and commonly effect the outcome of their abilities. *'Average Conditioning': A person of average conditioning has common strength, speed and stamina. They commonly have expected attributes and weaker abilities. *'High Conditioning': A person of high conditioning has above average strength, speed and stamina normally being stronger the person of average build. They commonly have surprising attributes for their size but normally posses high abilities. *'Great Conditioning': A person of great conditioning has exceptional strength, speed and stamina far outclassing the average conditioning. They commonly haves large muscle mass whether it's noticeable or not, but ultimately allows them to have great to enhanced abilities. *'Peak Conditioning': A person of peak conditioning has phenomenal attributes other bodies. These few people have much larger muscle strength capacity whether it is focused on their strength, speed or strength. Commonly people of peak conditioning always allows them to have immense abilities. Strength Physical Strength has to do with how much power or force one can exert using their body muscles. This is largely dependent on ones conditioning but can always be increased through physical training. *'Average Strength': A person of average strength posses only normal power or that of the common man. *'High Strength': A person who posses higher strength then the common man are shown through their skills in combat and are normally able to take on people of their own level with strength alone. *'Great Strength': A person who possess great strength is able to crush large solid objects with their bare hands and exerting exceptional force with their muscles. Those who possess great strength are normal able to easily overpower the strength of those below them. *'Immense Strength': A person who possess immense strength is known to have built up their strength over a period of time. Those who carry this attribute are able to overpower nearly everyone in their path with pure force of their physical power. Agility Agility has to with how fast, nimble and reflexive someone is. This may or may not have alot to do with someone's physical conditioning. *'Average Agility': A person of average speed is able to run at the speeds of a normal person and far below that of a wild animal. They also possess common to less then common flexibility and reflexes only able to dodge slowly incoming things and react to normal circumstances. *'High Agility': A person of high speed is able to a impressive speed that matches that of the average wild animal such as a buck or a wolf. They possess the flexibility of an average martial artist and more impressive reflexes able to dodge incoming physical attacks from mid range. *'Enhanced Agility': A person of great speed is able to move at exceptional speeds that outclass the fastest animals. Also being able to dodge the speed of bullets with reflexes and enough flexibility to move like that of an acrobat implying many flips and spins in movement. *'Immesne Agility': A person of immense agility is able to move their bodies at incredible to near unimaginable speeds and commonly move faster then the eye can see making it appear as if they can teleport. They posses great enough reflexes to dodge point blank attacks of those who possess great agility and immense strength. While having enough flexibility to imply flips, spins, slides and bend their bodies in ways to match their own speed and reactions. Endurance Endurance is one attribute of stamina that has to do with how long someone can operate their own attributes such as their strength and agility. *'Average Endurance': A person of average endurance possess enough to only utilize one of their attributes before needing rest. *'High Endurance': A person of high endurance has enough energy to last their bodies for circumstances that utilize every attribute of their body a very limited amount of times. *'Enhanced Endurance': A person of great endurance possess a high amount of physical energy, allowing their body and muscles to operate for exemplary amounts of times and at constant ratios. *'Immense Endurance': A person of immense endurance possess an incredible amount of physical energy, allowing their body muscles to utilize every attribute of themselves a vast amount of times and at different ratios allowing them to operate days on end without rest. Durability Durability is the second attribute of stamina that has to do with a person's tolerance to an opposing force. *'Average Durability': A person of average durability possess only enough tolerance to pain to where it is necessary to treat a wound immediately and fatal attacks would result in fatal outcomes. *'High Durability': A person of high durability possess above average tolerance to pain. This allows them to ignore smaller wounds such as cuts, sprains and even fractures in their bones while having to treat large cuts or gashes and sucom to fatal attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': A person of great durability possess impressive tolerance to pain. Which allows them to ignore larger wounds such as large wounds and gashes and even survive a large amount of blood loss and only having to treat fatal wounds by the cancellation of their battling. *'Immense Durability': A person of immense durability possess and incredible tolerance to pain. These select few are able to easily ignore most of their wounds and keep up battle without slowing down their senses even while being stabbed or loosing a large amount of blood. Fatal attacks are sometimes needed to be treated but stronger people who possess this level of durability are able to keep fighting after receiving fatal wounds. Internal Attributes Intellect Intellectual attributes have to do with the mental capacity of a person while acting in unison with their understanding of that very same knowledge that fills the capacity. *'Average Intellect': A person of average intellect possess only enough knowledge to know about the current events of the world rather then history itself while maintaining common sense and understanding. Though it more then mostly depends on the person themselves. *'High Intellect': A person of high intellect possess just above average knowledge of the world and its history as well as the profiles of famous and notable people. They also maintain above common senses and understanding of their own knowledge. *'Great Intellect': A person of great intellect possess a large mental capacity and is able to compute and understand new subjects quickly. They are knowledgeable of the world and history while able to recognize people of even the smallest achievements due to an impressive memory. *'Vast Intellect': A person who possess a vast intellect has a near infinite mental capacity and incredible memory able to recognize the average person by name without hesitation. They are incredibly knowledgeable about history and understand newer subjects instantly. Senses Sensual attributes regard the five senses; sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch. More then likely people who possess these attributes can only enhance the senses of hearing, sight and touch. *'Average Senses': People who have average senses possess the most basic eye sight, sense of smell and hearing ability. *'Enhanced Senses': People who possess enhanced senses have boosted their abilities in each or one of the five senses. Category:Policy